


Increasing

by Lbilover



Series: Shorter Frodo/Sam Works [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Someone is increasing again.





	Increasing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006 for a drabble meme. My requester wanted Frodo/Sam mpreg.

Baby balanced on one hip, Frodo leaned precariously over and snatched the jam jar from a toddler who was about to let it smash on the stone floor. He set the jar on the kitchen table and rushed to the stove, removing a smoking frying pan from the heat just in the nick of time.

He blew a curl out of his eyes and jounced the irritable baby with increasing desperation. She was teething, and cranky. 

'Sam, blast you,' he thought, 'where are you?'

Frodo found him retching in the bathroom.

“Oh no!” 

“Aye,” Sam said weakly. “I’m increasing again.”

~end~


End file.
